We're only half way there
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Dos almas que se habian conocido durante mucho tiempo, ahora empiezan a verse bajo otra luz... Cuando sales de la friendzone donde estabas atascada, la vida parece mucho mejor


Hola a todos, este es un One Shot que se me ocurrió anteayer y estuve dos días escribiendo, no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero esta historia mereció que sacrificara dos días en el trabajo para terminarla. Ojala a alguien le guste

**Sin nada mas...**

**We're only half way there**

By

**Claudia Granger**

"_**Cuando crees que el amor nunca lo alcanzarás, lo encuentras justo detrás de ti"**_

Con todo cariño, desde Venezuela

_**Claudia Granger**_

**We're only half way there**

By

**Claudia Granger**

Hay cosas que no se como explicar. Como que conozcas a alguien hace cinco años, lo mires, le hables y te parezca la persona ideal para ti. Comparte tu sentido del humor, tus gustos y hasta sea inteligente y atractivo. El tipo de persona que cualquiera querría a su lado

Pero tu, estas atascada en la friendzone, con tu cabello castaño alborotado e indomable, casi siempre sujeto en una cola o pinza para que parezca decente, mientras que el con sus ojos claros y su sonrisa franca se puede ver como el sol. Entonces tú, con tu temperamento fuerte y veleidoso, prefieres tenerlo de amigo que de nada, ya que si no puede verte como una chica, al menos que te sonría como amiga

Si, a veces que tú seas Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry Potter simplemente apesta. Porque tú no quieres ser la mejor amiga, quieres ser la única

El, el chico de familia bien, tu una chica de los suburbios de clase baja, el un chico popular, aunque querido y odiado a partes iguales. Tu una chica muchísimo menos popular pero aun así, querida por quienes te conocen realmente

Dos personas que tienen mucho en común y a la vez demasiadas diferencias que los separan. Y entiendes que será un amor platónico toda la vida, porque es inalcanzable, porque no eres el tipo de chicas que son su tipo.

Tú no eres Cho, no eres Ginny. No eres esas chicas que hacen voltear a los hombres. Tú eres Hermione Granger, alguien que prefiere un libro a un labial. Y no piensas volverte una loca descerebrada para que alguien se fije en ti

Y lentamente pasan uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco años.

Y un día de esos, aparece donde estas casualmente, hablan y se conectan como siempre y entonces te mira, en frente de tus compañeros y te dice: Si te pusieras el cabello negro y lo dejaras suelto, te verías tan bien... que hasta te cortejaría

Tú tragas en seco, diciendo como puede ser tan cruel de hacerte ilusiones vanas. Pero sonríes como si no importara.

Como nadie puede oír los trozos de tu maltrecho corazón caerse a pedazos como un globo de cristal que estalló

Y sin embargo decides averiguar, decides arriesgarte y esperas un mes prudencial antes de hacer aquello. Si, antes de irte a una peluquería a ponerte pelinegra a ver si es cierto

Y al día siguiente el te ve.

No te ve como esa amiga con la que ha reído y conversado infinidad de veces, con quien ha sentido una conexión no

Te ve como una mujer. Y como una mujer hermosa

Y todos te dicen que te ves magnifica, preciosa, maravillosa. Y te sientes bien, algo menos invisible que de costumbre.

Si porque te has acostumbrado a verte invisible, a que nadie te mira dos veces. Tanto que te examinas concienzudamente en el espejo y te preguntas por qué, sabes que no eres una fealdad como otras, que eres algo bonita, con tu piel blanca llena de lunares y tus rasgos delicados

Y ¡Zas! De repente te escribe, y te llama, y hasta cruza el castillo, o una ciudad a una hora caótica, para llevarte algo olvidado hasta tu propia casa...

Y así se inicia una nueva rutina, donde hablan a toda hora, donde se escriben para darse los buenos días y las buenas noches, donde se cuentan su día, donde comparten cualquier clase de cosas, donde parecen un matrimonio a distancia

Y el tiempo que empiezan a pasar juntos es muchísimo más que antes y la gente los ve. Y a ti no te importa porque eres feliz, feliz como no has sido en demasiado tiempo.

Y ahora te invita a tomar café antes de empezar el día. Y ahora almuerzan a veces juntos. Y te dice piropos y te mira. Te mira como algo bonito, te mira con una mezcla de dulzura y un algo mas que te hace sudar en serio

Y hasta te invita a salir un día, un día que crees que te vas a morir ese día por que el corazón traicionero que posees está latiendo desaforadamente en tu pecho y tus manos sudan, quieres gritar, reír y cantar. Que lo recuerdas una y otra vez tratando de ver si es cierto o es una mala pasada

Que pones música a todo volumen y empiezas a bailar en tu cuarto como si fueras una loca. Pero no te importa nada en ese momento

Y dudas y dudas y dudas. ¿Y si lo soñaste?

Pero no, ese ser que en cinco años no te miró mucho, ahora cruza la ciudad un sábado para recogerte en tu casa como todo un caballero para llevarte a salir. Que nota tu nerviosismo cuando te cruzas de brazos y te dice elegantemente ¿Por que estas a la defensiva? Cuando tu tratas de esconder tu corazón palpitante para que el no note que llevas cinco años deseando que sucediera ese día

Que ambos acercan sus cuerpos y pasan aquella tarde como imanes, que se ríen, que hablan, que comparten, que tienen una burbuja secreta donde se entienden y que el mundo no necesita conocer. Que te mira diciéndote muchas cosas pero tú tienes tanto miedo que no sabes interpretar

Que te lleva como un caballero a pasear, abrazándose a tu cintura mientras caminan y luego comparten una botella de vino, que el ordena exclusivamente por que sabe que a ti te encanta. Para halagarte. Y te das cuenta que a pesar de todo, en cinco años, conociendo lo despistado que es, ha sido lo suficientemente observador para saber de ti más que el promedio de tus amigos

Y te halaga, te halaga haber entrado en su cabeza desde antes. Te halaga que haya notado cosas que muchos pasan por alto

Que se ríen mientras apuran las copas de aquel dorado néctar, mientras cuentan cosas de sus vidas que el otro no sabe, que abren sus almas lentamente para que el otro los conozca mejor. Y así llega casi la medianoche

Y ese caballero, que te ha hecho vivir la mejor cita de tu vida, te lleva de nuevo hasta tu casa, asegurándose que estas bien. Y que te dice hermosa, bella, radiante, y tantos adjetivos que te hacen sentir alguien especial

Y que antes de dormirse ese día, te escribe, y te dice que el tiempo se va volando cuando habla contigo. Y que eres una mujer maravillosa. Que quiere seguir conociéndote, y sacarte cosas de tu vida en otras salidas, que lo sorprendas más y más

Por que saliste del papel de amiga... Ya todo tiene otra perspectiva

Porque te admira, y quiere seguir explorando aquello que tuvo tanto tiempo en frente y nunca se percató realmente lo que perdía

Ese día, antes de cerrar los ojos, le pides al cielo que ese sea el alguien que estabas esperando, el que va a compartir el resto de tu vida, el que va a vivir contigo un amor épico, un noviazgo especial, el que te sorprenderá con una petición de matrimonio que te haga decir que si sin dudar

Que esa familia y esa esposa que el quiere tener con tanta desesperación se la des tu. Y una lágrima de temor corre por tu mejilla pensando si tendrás esa posibilidad realmente

Y te sientes una estrella fugaz, corriendo por el cielo

Que te deja con las ganas de ese primer beso, pero que sabes que va a ocurrir, porque lo conoces y sabes que el no es como todos los demás, que le gusta hacer las cosas bien, que aunque parezca muy seguro, duda, que es una persona que toma en cuenta los detalles y quiere estar seguro de haber llegado a tu corazón antes de lanzarse

Todo por que el nunca debe saber que el se había instalado en aquella bomba roja desde el día que lo viste a los ojos por primera vez, desde el día que lo conociste

Y entonces tu trabajo empieza a parecerte un lugar mejor, porque sabes que vas a encontrarlo allí todos los días. Y ya no quieres salir de vacaciones para no marcharte lejos por un mes, porque sabes que lo vas a anhelar demasiado durante esos 30 días veraniegos

Pero igual te espera que llegues para pasar un rato juntos, y te mira como si fueras la cosa más hermosa del universo

Y te deja regalos dulces para que los encuentres en tu escritorio. E ilumina tu día con ese detalle.

Y te espera por que sabe que ese día vas a trabajar hasta tarde y se ofrece a llevarte a tu casa cuando termines: Déjate consentir, dice. E insiste que aceptes su oferta, aunque sabes que lo que haces es hacerte la dura para poner el juego interesante

Y aunque te pones nerviosa porque todo el mundo los ve algo extrañados, no te importa. Porque estas en tu burbuja feliz con el y nada mas importa

Y empieza a cuidarse más, y te dice que siempre lo pensó hacer pero que ahora tiene una musa que lo inspira a ello. Y la gente le dice que se ve bien, y el se ríe y te mira. Y te dice que va a soñar contigo, que es un deseo poder almorzar contigo siempre

Y comparten cada vez mas cosas. Y sonríen más

Y busca siempre ganar puntos contigo...

Tu te frustras porque no estas acostumbrada a un hombre que sea capaz de esperar por darte tu beso. Pero sabes que es lo mejor, porque estas viviendo tu cortejo épico, ese que siempre soñaste tener. El que leías en novelas a escondidas, bajo las sabanas de la torre de Gryffindor y que decías que era imposible en la vida real

Entonces decides ejercitar la paciencia, de todos modos, la espera es dulce y no amarga. Vale la pena. Lo hiciste cinco años

Cuando se abraza, cada vez que te saluda o se despide, ese metro ochenta de estatura te hacen sentir pequeña, pero tan protegida que no quieres salir de allí; de esos brazos que te aprietan con fuerza mientras su cabeza se hunde en tu cuello depositando unos besos tímidos, cuando su cabeza se inclina hacia la tuya y te da unos besos anhelantes muy cerca de la comisura de tus labios

Sabes que están en el trabajo y a la vista de todos, que allí no va a ser su primer beso. Pero aun así quiere demostrarte algo

Te sientes tan bien, que te imaginas el día en que esos brazos fuertes te sujeten mientras te llevan al Nirvana. Tiemblas de deseo. Tratas de no pensar en ello para no ponerte peor

Y cuando te propones saludarlo, los minutos se tornan una o dos horas... Porque disfrutan tanto uno del otro que se pierden sin razón del tiempo

Y te da los buenos días diciendo ¿Como anda esta belleza de dioses? Y tu te ruborizas. Y el dice que debe mejorar sus halagos para estar a la altura

Te dice que se pone nervioso contigo y te parece increíble, tu lo ves tan seguro, pero te das cuenta que lo haces, de algún extraño modo, alguien vulnerable, y entiendes que de veras es cierto. Que le gustas

Y dices: Oh Dios...

Hablan, cuando recuerdas una conversación pasada con el lo mencionas y el se alegra: Poco a poco me meto mas hondo en tu mente dice, y le gusta que recuerdes detalles sabiendo cuan despistada eres, aunque hasta eso le parece tierno

Y dices; estás loco. Y sonríes. Y tratas que ese anhelo de tu corazón no se muestre, porque necesitas mantenerte protegida hasta que el se declare realmente

Y un día te dice que debes estar cansada, y tu piensas que es por el ajetreo de la semana y el te dice que debe ser mucho, porque te la pasas dando muchas vueltas en su cabeza. Y el corazón traidor, tartamudea saltándose un latido de la emoción

Porque quieres estar allí, quieres estar en su corazón, quieres estar en su piel. Como el lo esta en la tuya. Por que si antes te gustaba demasiado, ahora sabes que estas enamorándote de el. Y que quieres hacerlo, pero tienes miedo

Que cuando el dijo: Nuestros nietos... Tu no pensaste que fueran a ser distintos, sino comunes... Suyos. De los dos. Nadie mas

Que podrías dormir el sueño mas pacifico del mundo rodeada por sus brazos, que podrías caminar sobre nubes el día que te lleve de la mano

Sabes que ambos están a medio camino, saben que si caen por el otro y son heridos no se recuperarán, ella quiere decirle a el que puede contar con ella, que nunca lo lastimaría, que quiere que se quede con ella...

El, quien sabe lo que quiere decirle... pero sabe que piensa en ella mucho. Que se siente muy bien con ella, que la admira y que le parece una mujer hermosa, que quizás no la noto antes o si lo hizo, pero ahora... no quiere dejarla ir, quiere conquistarla

Y ella ya se dejo conquistar hace tiempo. Solo espera que el termine de pedirle que sea su novia. O ella lo va a besar en la próxima salida para que se decida...


End file.
